A nursing mother needs to use a pillow to support her baby while feeding. Due to their size, nursing pillows are often quite cumbersome and are not easily transportable. Many infants feed every three hours, while others demand to be fed even more frequently. This essentially requires a mother to have a nursing pillow on hand at all times, which can be quite a burden considering all of the other accoutrements a mother needs to carry. As a result, many mothers often find themselves without a nursing pillow when their infant is demanding to be fed, and must therefore either do without, or attempt to use some other object, ill-suited to the task, as a substitute nursing pillow.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bag that can be used to carry baby-care products and other items, but which may also double as a nursing pillow.